


Beauty & The Werewolf

by NickieRiot91



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickieRiot91/pseuds/NickieRiot91
Summary: Nuria is a very shy girl due to being bullied when younger. Being curvy and having thick thighs wasn't something the boys at Hogwarts had considered cute. But now shes back as a professor along with her feline companion Rowena. However she isn't the only new professor. Remus Lupin has also returned to the school and he makes the very shy girl even more nervous. Perhaps it's time for a certain feline to take things into her own paws.





	1. chapter 1

 

It was the start of the new school year and Nuira felt anything, but ready. It was her first year as a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was teaching muggle studies as well as assisting Hagrid with his classes if and when he needed the assistance. While she was excited to be returning to the school she was extremely nervous. Sirius Black had escaped and everyone knew the story of how he betrayed the Potters, getting them killed along with Peter Pettigrew. Knowing that he could come to the school, knowing that dementors would be closer than she or anyone would like, made her hair stand on end. 

 

Yet she climbed onto the Hogwarts Express her faithful companion Rowena, a solid grey cat, walked beside her. They were almost always together and she wasn't sure what she would do without the feline. As they walked by a compartment she paused seeing someone sleeping. She didn't want to bother him, but she was intrigued by him all the same. She looked up at his luggage and read it out loud quietly, “R. J. Lupin.” She figured he was another knew professor as he was much too old to be a student. “Let's let him rest and find some place else.” She turned to walk away, but Rowena had other plans and walked right into the compartment hopping in Lupin's lap. Nuria now had no choice, but to sit with the man she didn't know.

 

It wasn't long before they were joined by three students. “Hello, I'm Nuria Jones. I'm the new muggle studies professor,” she said softly. 

 

“Harry.”

 

“I'm Ron.”

 

“Hermione, and it's a pleasure to meet you professor.” 

 

Rowena lifted her head and let out a meep. She didn't like the fact she hadn't been introduced. “Sorry love. This is Rowena. Best friend anyone could ask for.” The now satisfied cat laid back down in Remus’ lap and went to sleep.

 

Ron looked at the cat and the man whose lap she was sitting in. “And who is he?” 

 

“Professor R.J Lupin,” Hermione said before Nuria could. 

 

“How do you know that?” Ron looked to Harry, “How does she know everything?” 

 

Nuria let out a soft laugh and pointed at the suitcase up above them. It was rather obvious to her that Hermione had done exactly what she had and read the name.

 

“Honestly Ronald it's right there.” Hermione shook her head. Nuria stood up and stretched. She had to use the restroom and figured the children would want a moment to themselves as Harry seemed like he had something on his mind.

 

“I'll be back shortly.” She went to leave. As she opened the door she looked to her companion, but the cat refused to move. With a roll of her eyes she left. 

 

On her way back to the compartment the train jolted to a stop and she looked around in confusion. As things began to feel colder she knew what was happening and rushed back to her compartment. Nuria stood frozen as she watched a patronus charm chase a dementor away. Shaking her head to clear it of the shock she rushed in to see Harry looking rather worse for wear and Lupin handing him chocolate. 

 

“Ah you must be Professor Jones. And I assume the rather loving cat I had in my lap was yours.” Lupin put his hands in his pockets and smiled at her. Nuria was mesmerized by how beautiful his eyes were. She couldn't seem to find her voice. All she could do was nod her head. “Well it's lovely to meet you. I'm Remus.” He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Nuria’s cheeks flushed almost matching the color of her strawberry-blonde hair. 

 

“Nu-Nuria,” she stuttered out and if cats could laugh Rowena was certainly laughing at her. 

 

“I'm going to speak to the conductor. I trust you can watch over young Mr. Potter and make sure he starts to feel better.” 

 

“Of course. I'll make sure he's just fine.” She licked her lips. “I look forward to seeing you at the feast.” She blushed again. She felt like she was back in school crushing on Devin all over again. She sounded over eager and much too needy to her own ears. Nuria mentally chastised herself. She was a professor and a grown woman she needed to act like it. But boy oh boy was it hard when he smiled at her like that! She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl out there with her thick thighs and curvy hips. More often than not men had teased her for her soft belly and love handles, yet Remus was smiling at her like she was beautiful and he saw her for her. It was hard not to fall for him, but she would keep it to herself. 

 

As Remus walked away she plopped down in a seat and just stared at the place he had been moments ago. Fingers snapping in front of her face brought her back to reality. “Are you alright professor Jones?” Ron asked with a cock of his head and a small frown. She nodded her head and grabbed her bag. Now that her head was out of the clouds she remembered she was supposed to be helping Harry. 

 

“I'm fine dear. Don't worry about me.” She turned to Harry who was looking at her curiously. He wondered what exactly had just happened. “Here this will help along with that chocolate.” She whipped him up a cup of Chamomile tea real quick and the young boy took it sipping it slowly.

 

“Thank you professor. But might I ask what that was all about?” He waved his hand gesturing to where Remus had been standing when she came back. Nuria smiled sheepishly and looked down with a blush. 

 

“It was nothing,” she whispered. Rowena chirped and flicked her tail in disagreement. She knew Nuria well enough to know that was a lie. “Oh hush you. You don't get a say.” She booped the cat on the nose.

 

Hermione smiled softly. “I believe Professor Jones has a crush on Professor Lupin.” 

 

“What? N-no no. That's not...that's to say…” Nuria couldn't even finds the words to try and deny it while Rowena hopped in Hermione's lap and gave a purr of agreement. 

 

“It doesn't matter if I did Hermione.” Nuria sighed heavily. “We're both professors. It would be inappropriate. And even if we weren't a man like that wouldn't give a girl like me a second look.” 

 

Ron scoffed and shook his head. “I might not get girls or relationships, feelings and all that. Bloody hell I barely understand my lessons most days, but I do know one thing. You're very pretty professor and if he doesn't give you a second look then he's a tosser and not worth your time.” 

 

Nuria laughed and patted Ron on the knee. She appreciated that very much. “Thank you Ron. That's sweet of you. Don't tell anyone, but you three are officially my favorite students.” She winked and they all laughed again. 

 

As the train pulled into the school Nuria gathered her things and said goodbye to the trio for now. Looking up at the school she grinned. Even though she was nervous about things she couldn't help thinking it would be a good year. Though a little voice in the back of her mind told her it was because she looked forward to getting to know Remus more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nuria took a seat at the head table along with all the other professors. It was a little surreal being up here as only five years ago she had been sitting at the Hufflepuff table as a student herself. But she was excited for this new chapter of her life. She hoped that the students enjoyed what she had to teach them as she intended to make it as fun as possible. 

 

Dumbledore starting his welcoming speech drew her from her thoughts. “I’d like to introduce our new care of magical creatures teacher our very own Rubeus Hagrid.” All of the Gryffindor table cheered for Hagrid and she smiled. She remembered him from when she was a student. She always liked him and was happy he was getting to be a teacher. “Next I would like to introduce the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin.” 

 

Lupin stood up and made a slight bow. Nuria stared at him once again caught by just how handsome he was. She had never met someone who had captivated her in such a way before. Anytime she looked at him she was mesmerized, froze, almost like a deer in the headlights. 

 

“And lastly our new muggle studies teacher. Professor Nuria Jones.” 

 

She was so wrapped up in watching Remus that she didn't even notice her name had been mentioned. If it wasn't for Rowena smacking her leg and pointing toward the students she wouldn't have even noticed. Blushing heavily she waved to the students getting a few laughs, but Harry and his friends waved back to her. 

 

“You seemed distracted. Good thing your furry friend got your attention.” Remus smiled at Nuria as he sat right next to her. 

 

“O-Oh yeah. Rowena is a good friend like that,” she mumbled as she reached for her pumpkin juice and knocked it over. She was just so nervous around him that it turned her into a klutz. “Goodness...I'm such a mess right now.” She waved her wand and cleaned it up, but she was embarrassed it happened in the first place. Rowena climbed up in Remus lap and bumped her head against his chest trying to get him to say something to her master. 

 

Remus laid a hand on top of Nuria's making her blush deepen. “You aren't a mess. You're just nervous which is perfectly understandable. I'm nervous myself about the new school year and teaching for the first time,” he tried to reassure her that nothing was wrong with her. He didn't think she was a mess. Rowena chirped, happy he had done as she wanted and turned to look at Nuria. But seeing how flushed the young girl was she let out a aggravated meow. The feline felt things were going to need a lot of work if the girl didn't pull herself together.

 

“Thank you Professor Lupin. I appreciate that. I am pretty nervous.” She looked to his hand resting on hers. “Though it's not entirely because of my new job,” she whispered so he wouldn't hear her. However he had picked up what she had said. He patted her hand again before pulling his away. 

 

With the feast ended Nuria made her way to her room. She didn't even bother undressing. She was drained from everything that had happened. Between the dementors, all her worrying, and meeting Remus the poor girl didn't know what to think. She did manage to kick her shoes off and turn on her side to look at Rowena. “What do you think? Remus a good guy?”

 

The cat closed her eyes and let out a meep. She liked Remus. There was something different about him and she wasn't sure what it was, but she still liked him and planned to get him and her master together some way or another.

 

Nuria laughed. “Yeah I think so too, but I'm hopeless. Everytime I'm around him I blush and act like a schoolgirl. Plus why would he want me. I'm younger than him and that can't be attractive. Neither are these curves.”  

 

“Meeeeow,” Rowena drug it out trying to tell Nuria she was being stupid. Just because she couldn't act like a perfectly normal girl around Remus didn't mean she wasn't hopeless and the age thing was just an excuse. Her low self-esteem was another problem. The cat knew Nuria was trying to find a reason not to put herself out there, but she wasn’t going to let that happen.

 

Nuria ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “Maybe you're right, but I don't know. Dating isn't something I have much experience in and I just started this job. I need to focus on it. I can't be worrying about if he likes me back or not.” At least then she couldn't be hurt by rejection. Rowena lightly smacked her in the face and let out an aggravated meow. Nuria grumbled and turned on her side. She was done for the night.

 

Little did she know her feline companion was concocting a plan to get her together with Remus Lupin. 

 

Morning came sooner than Nuria wanted it to, but she got up and got dressed, getting ready for the day. She would be teaching for the first time ever and she was both excited and nervous. “You have nothing to worry about,” she whispered to herself. 

 

However as soon as she saw Remus at breakfast she was once again a blushing mess. She even tripped over her own two feet and if it hadn't been for him catching her by her arms she would have face planted. “Careful there. Wouldn't want to have a black eye teaching your first class now would we?” He asked.

 

Nuria shook her head. “No. I...I definitely don't want a black eye. That...it would be embarrassing.” 

 

Remus smiled softly and helped her into her seat. “Are you normally this clumsy?” He asked. After spilling her juice last night and tripping this morning he wondered about the young girl.

 

“I'm really not. I swear I'm not. I'm normally quite the opposite. I hardly ever trip or spill things. Please don't think badly of me.”

 

A small chuckle left Remus. “I don't think badly of you, but it does say a lot about me. Clearly I make you nervous for some reason. Are you afraid of me?”

 

Nuria's eyes widened and she furiously shook her head. “No, no I promise. I'm not afraid of you. Not at all. It's nothing like that I swear...it's just that well you're...and I'm…and I find it hard to concentrate in your presence.” None of what she said made any sense. And she knew it didn't the moment she saw Remus’ confused face. As she opened her mouth to try and explain herself better the owls arrived and everyone was busy with breakfast and reading their mail.

 

She would have to wait for another chance to tell him what she was trying to say. That is if she could get the courage to do so. Nuria wasn't so sure she would be able to tell him just how she felt if she did decide she wanted him to know. Telling someone, especially an older man, one she was supposed to work with, that she thought he was extremely handsome and she found him sweet and wanted to get to know him better seemed like a very daunting task. One she wasn't sure she could go through with. Because what if he told her all the bad things she thought about herself? 

 

To hear Remus tell her, she wasn't skinny enough, tall enough, pretty enough, or old enough would break her heart. Something she had suffered once in her life already from someone she thought she could trust. No it was best if she kept her crush to herself. Less painful that way and a lot less chances for her to end up looking like a fool. With that thought in mind she finished eating in silence even though Rowena kept nudging her leg.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuria never did get a chance to say anything to Remus at breakfast. He was up and off before she even finished eating. With a sigh she got up and went to her own classroom to prepare for her classes. She intended to teach the students a little about muggle games. She thought it would be great fun for them. But as she set everything up her mind kept drifting back to dazzling blue eyes, a scared face and light brown hair. She didn't want Remus thinking she was afraid of him because she wasn't. Fear wasn't part of the equation at all. Her problem was something else entirely. 

Growing up Nuria didn't have many friends. She was mocked for being a muggleborn. She was also mocked for her looks, her less than fancy clothing, and for being a bookworm. She could often be found reading a book or working with different plants. She was a loner in many ways because of it. It made her shy and she had trouble talking to people. Especially if it was someone she liked and she really liked Remus. More than she probably should given how little she knew him. The only real friend she ever had was Rowena. And while the two often had conversations despite the cat's inability to actually talk it wasn't the same as having real friends. 

She had no one to turn to, to ask for advice. She was stuck trying to decide what to do. She didn't want to be rejected, but she didn't want to go around wondering what if. Of course that negative voice in the back of her mind telling her, she wasn't pretty enough or skinny enough, or outgoing enough for a guy like Remus wouldn't shut up. The only time it was quiet was when she was talking to someone other than him. In his presence the voice was like a roar.

Rowena gently climbed up Nuria’s side and perched across her shoulders letting out a small chirp. She knew what her master was thinking and she wouldn't tolerate it. “I know I shouldn't, but how can I not think such things. The one time I put myself out there I got hurt. Devin crushed me. He made a big show of turning me down telling the whole school he'd never date a nerdy cow like me.” She almost teared up just thinking about it. The cat headbutted her softly and purred telling her that Remus wouldn't be like that. “You're probably right, but I'll never know,” she said softly just as students started pouring in. 

Luna Lovegood was one of the first in the room and seeing Rowena she walked over. “You're cat is very beautiful.” She held out her hand. Rowena sat her paw in it and tried to shake like a person would. “She's very sweet too.” The cat let out a meep in agreement. “I bet she was a human in a past life. The way she acts is just like a person,” she mused.

Nuria chuckled as she watched the exchange. “Indeed she is Luna. She's my best friend. And she's most likely going to be helping out with today's lesson.” She had went through a lot of hard work to set this up as she wanted her first lesson to be something entertaining as well as educational. 

“Oh goody. What are we learning about?” the young girl asked. 

“We are going to be learning about a game called foosball.” Nuria waved her wand and a bunch of foosball tables were revealed. “Now the rules are as follows…” She went on to explain about coin flipping to pick who goes first, no spinning, no jarring, dead balls, and out of play balls before she split the students into groups to let them play. As the matches began she gave a brief history lesson on foosball. “Patents for similar table games date back as early as the 1890s in Europe. However, the origin of foosball started in 1921 by Harold Searles Thorton from the United Kingdom. He invented the game due to the popularity of football in Europe, known as soccer in the United States. The popularity of the sport was spreading so rapidly Harold decided to make a game that people could play in their homes. Since Europeans called the real sport football, Harold decided to call his new creation "Foosball".” 

As the students played Nuria walked around making sure everyone followed the rules. Rowena even helped by watching Luna's game. Though that was more because she liked the young girl than anything. She did walk around a bit and swatted those that tried to cheat, but mostly stayed by her new friend. 

As classes for the day ended Nuria made her way toward the great hall for dinner. Everything was going fine until Rowena started to weave around her feet as she walked. She was paying so much attention to the cat that she didn’t notice where she was going until she bumped into something and started to fall back. Firm hands caught her holding her up. Finally she looked up and when she did her breath hitched. Remus was holding onto her and gazing into her eyes. “I'm beginning to think you and I are destined to meet like this.” He stood her up, but didn't let go of her arms.

“I'm sorry Rowena was...I was trying not to trip over her and then you were there and I didn't see you. Not that you're invisible you aren't. Normally I can't take my eyes off you. You're so handsome and charming and I well…” Warm lips on hers cut off her rambling. Nuria was shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss and held onto his shirt. When Remus pulled away he smiled at her. “I don't understand,” she mumbled.

“I figured all your blushing, stuttering, and clumsiness around me meant one of two things. One you feared me for some reason or two you liked me. I didn't get my hopes up much for the second one as you're a very beautiful young woman. But when you crashed into me and I gazed into your eyes I saw no fear.” He pushed some hair out of her face and back behind her ear. “I saw nervousness, but also fondness and with that little adorable rambling of yours I decided to take a chance.” 

Nuria blushed profusely and looked at the ground. “I'm not used to guys giving me attention. I was bullied most my life. It makes interacting with people difficult and with as good looking as you are with the kindness and the charm it made me nervous. I know I'm not as pretty as most woman and I didn't think you would ever look at me the way I wanted you to. Plus you're older than me and I have no experience. I didn't think that was something a guy would want,” she said softly. 

Remus lifted her chin and made her look at him. “You are gorgeous. Don't let what some git in the past said bother you. Your curves are...well let's just say they give a man thoughts. Ones best not spoken where someone might hear.” He kissed her a little more passionately and rested his forehead against hers. “And darling the fact I would get to teach you makes my blood sing. I could show you so many things.” 

Nuria really didn't know how to handle this. She wanted to believe him and what he was saying did have a certain appeal to it. She wanted to learn. “What would you show me?” She asked softly.

“I can't speak of it here, but just know I'll take care of you. Come by my office after dinner and we can discuss it.” He nipped her ear and as she whimpered he let out a chuckle. “Now let's go eat.” He took her arm walking down the hall as if their very arousing conversation hadn't just took place. Nuria didn't know what to make of it, but when she saw the smug look Rowena had she realized the cat had planned this. Maybe Luna was right; maybe the cat was a human in a past life.

All through dinner Nuria squirmed. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss with Remus and she was nervous about what was to come. She didn't know what their talk would entail, but she was curious. More curious than she had ever been before. When the students began to leave the hall she slowly stood up not wanting to bring attention to herself. But the closer she got to Remus’ office the faster she moved. She was inside and the door was shutting behind her before she knew what was happening. 

Remus grabbed her and pulled her flush against him kissing her dominantly and rubbing her sides as he did so. He backed her up against his desk and sat her on it. “I want you so bad, but first we need to talk. There's some things we should get straight before this continues.” He pulled back from her just a bit.

“What do we need to talk about?” Nuria was flushed and wanted his lips back on hers, but she knew he was right.

“Out there you can call me Remus, professor, or Lupin. But in here I'm in control and you'll call me sir or daddy. Whichever you prefer. Do you understand love?”

Nuria tested it out trying to see which she liked best. “Yes, Daddy,” she said and Remus groaned. It made her smile knowing she was capable of pulling that sound from him. “What else should we discuss?” 

Remus grinned and held her hips tightly. “You want me to teach you and I will. That requires your submission. But you are still in control. This is based on your consent and if there is anything you don't like or don't want to try all you have to do is tell me.” 

Nuria blinked not entirely sure how to feel. This was all so new to her. She had never been with a man, never dated. He was her first kiss for crying out loud! And he was talking of submission, giving into him. It was a little scary. However when she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but reassurance she decided to take a chance. “I want to be with you. I want you to teach me, Daddy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly smut

Remus smiled softly and ran his fingers through Nuria's hair taking the messy ponytail she had it in down. He lightly shook it out and admired her. “You're hair is beautiful like the rest of you.” He tenderly scratched at her scalp and she leaned into it gazing up at him. He was being so gentle with her, treating her almost like porcelain. This would be her first time and it was more about her learning what she enjoyed than it was him teaching her all the dirty things he wanted to do to her. 

“I still don't understand how you can think that. Part of me keeps worrying this is some trick and that tomorrow it's all going to come to a head and I'm going to be more embarrassed than I ever have.” Despite Nuria telling him she wanted to be with him and despite him telling her he found her beautiful that small voice kept reminding her of Devin and what he had done.

Remus frowned and held her face in his hands locking eyes with her. “Never. I would never do something so cruel. To know you've been hurt bad enough to think someone would do that to you pains me love. I swear to you I will never hurt you like that. I truly find you beautiful. Everything about you is breathtaking.” 

Nuria wanted to believe him she really did. But it was so difficult. All her life she had been told the opposite. It would take him a long time to convince her that she wasn't fat. He would have to work hard to build up her self-esteem. “You say that now, but you haven't seen me without my clothes,” she whispered. 

Remus chuckled softly and started kissing the side of her neck pushing her shirt to the side and nipping at her collarbone. “No I haven't. But I'm willing to bet you're even more breathtaking naked, that luscious hair fanned out around you as I eat your pretty pussy like I've dreamed of since the moment I laid eyes on you.” He started to unbutton her shirt, his lips kissing each new piece of skin as it was exposed. 

Nuria let out a gasp and blushed. She had never heard anything so dirty before. His words coupled with the way he was kissing her flesh made her squirm. 

“You like the sound of that beautiful?” 

“I...I don't…I'm not sure I've never...I don't have an idea what that would even feel like.” 

Remus stopped kissing her for just a moment to look her in the eyes. “Be honest with me Nuria. I know you've never been with anyone, but have you ever pleasured yourself? Do you know what it feels like to have an orgasm?” He asked. 

Nuria shook her head and looked down embarrassed once more. Not only was she completely inexperienced, but she didn't even know what would make her feel good. She couldn't guide him in anyway and she thought that was pretty pathetic. She really was a mess and Remus wasn't making it any better by staring at her with those understanding lust filled eyes. 

Remus finished taking her shirt off along with her bra and grinned. “Looks like we'll be learning what you enjoy together then love. Won't we?” He flicked her exposed nipple with his thumb and she let out a hiss. “Does that feel good? You like me teasing your nipples?” 

Nuria blushed heavily as she let out a small whine. Remus cocked a brow. He wanted to actually hear her say it, that much was clear by the look he gave her. “Yes, Daddy. It felt good,” she whispered. With her confirmation he drug the pad of his thumb over her nipple again and smirked when she closed her eyes. His lips descended upon her claiming her mouth as he pinched and rolled her nipples. She grabbed the front of his shirt tightly as she moaned into his mouth. Her body felt like it was on fire. They had barely started and she felt better than she ever had before. 

When his mouth left hers and he started trailing kisses down her body to her breasts her head fell back and she carded her fingers into his hair. Another moan tore from her throat as he sucked her right nipple into his mouth. He laved at it with the flat of his tongue and she felt heat pool in the pit of her stomach. “Daddy,” she whimpered not knowing how to handle these new sensations she was feeling.

“I've got you love.” He dropped to his knees and looked up at her. Nuria gazed down at him and licked her lips. She trusted him completely. His fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her skirt and panties off and tossed them into the corner. When her pussy came into view he moaned. “Even more beautiful than I imagined.” He buried his nose in her folds taking a deep breath. She smelt heavenly, but when his tongue darted out to tease her entrance he realized she tasted even better.

“Oh oh that…” Nuria couldn't find the words to describe just how good it felt to have his tongue lapping at her as his nose bumped against her clit. Her whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat and her heart was beating so hard she thought he had to be able to hear it. The coil in the pit of her stomach seemed to be winding tighter and tighter the more he devoured her. When his lips wrapped around her sensitive bud and he slid a finger inside her she actually screamed. It was all too much. She couldn't take it. Her body felt like it was going to explode. “Please Daddy,” she begged, but she wasn't sure what she was begging him for. Did she want him to stop? Did she want him to keep going until the coil snapped? She didn't know.

Remus hummed against her clit sending vibrations into it and she whimpered. Her hand in his hair gripped tightly and she bucked her hips. She was so lost in what he was doing that she didn't even notice what she was doing. She just wanted what he had promised her. She wanted to know what an orgasm felt like. A second finger sliding into her and curling up in a come hither motion did it. It sent her barreling over that edge into the abyss below and she enjoyed every second of it. Her whole body shook and she saw white lights before she saw black. 

When she came too Remus was holding her on his bed, stroking her hair. “Are you alright Nuria?” He asked softly. He hadn't expected her to black out from the pleasure, but as he had told her, he had her. 

“I am. That was...I never knew it could feel so…” She narrowed her eyes trying to think of the right word to explain just what she had felt. 

“I understand,” he told her when she couldn't seem to find the words. “Do you want to continue?” His hard cock pushed into her hip and she once more blushed. Remus laugued. “I just made you cum so hard with my mouth that you blacked out and you're going to blush because my cock is against your hip?” He teased. 

Nuria turned away from him thinking he was mocking her. She couldn't help it. This was so new and she didn't know how to react to all of it. “Please don't tease me,” she whispered.

Remus made her look at him. “I'm not making fun of you. I think it's sweet and I want to show you just how much I love how beautiful you are. Can I do that?” He was letting her make decisions. 

Nuria saw sincerity in his eyes and nodded. Remus gently laid her back and moved to hover over her. “This is going to hurt a little bit. There's nothing I can do about that, but I promise it won't last.” He would make sure it didn't.

“I trust you,” she whispered.

That was all the permission he needed. Remus ran his cock up and down her folds gathering her slick before slowly pushing past her entrance. She was so tight and it made him groan. He laced their fingers together and gazed into her eyes as he pushed past her maidenhead and became fully seated in her. Noticing her grimace he kissed her softly and stilled his movements until she wiggled beneath him giving him the go ahead. Even then his thrusts were slow and calculated. He rolled his hips just right making the head of his cock drag across her g-spot. 

Pain and discomfort soon gave way to pleasure and Nuria was once again filling the room with her moans. She squeezed his hands tightly and started lifting her hips to match his thrusts. It all felt so good. She had never felt so full before and she was sure that he was going to make her pass out again with the way heat pulsed through her. Her body started to shake from the pleasure and her walls fluttered. 

“Let go love. Cum for me again.” Remus nipped at her collarbone as he started to pick up his pace. His own release was bearing down on him, but he wasn't letting go until she did. Tonight was all about her and making her feel good. 

Nuria cried out as her orgasm hit. She clenched around him and felt juices flow between her thighs as she squirted. “Bloody hell,” she moaned and slammed her eyes shut. 

Remus grunted and pulled out of her shooting his load all over her stomach and chest. He panted and looked down at her with a grin. “Don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful.” He wiped some of his cum off her with his index finger and pressed it to her lips. For a moment she froze, but then she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his finger and licked it clean. 

“It's not so bad.” She actually kind of enjoyed the tangy flavor. 

A laugh left Remus and he kissed her softly. “I'm glad you think so, but let's get you cleaned up. You're going to need a hot bath after that. Your muscles will probably ache a bit as they aren't used to tensing like that.” 

“Oh,” was all she could say as he lead her to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus hadn't been lying to Nuria when he said she was going to be sore. The next morning when she woke up she did ache. It wasn't anything unbearable and the soreness between her legs reminded her exactly how good he had made her feel. She blushed lightly thinking about it. She couldn't believe what had transpired. Remus liked her. Her! And he had gently and tenderly took her virginity. She had never thought such a thing was possible. If it wasn't for the soreness she felt and the marks on her collarbones and chest she would think it had been a dream. 

As she got dressed and ready for the day she looked over the marks and smiled sheepishly. They were a lovely reminder of last night's escapades. She did her best to cover them up, but she couldn't hide her slight limp. Remus had really done a number on her, but she loved every second of it. 

Nuria was making her way down the halls humming happily to herself when she felt two sets of arms grab hers. 

“Well if it isn't the most beautiful professor in Hogwarts.” 

“I don't know Fred. I'd say most beautiful professor in the world.”

“Right you are Gerorge.”

Nuria looked at the Weasley twins curiously. “Is there something I can help you boys with.

“Well you see…”

“Fred and I were hoping to help you. We noticed that limp of yours and how you're smiling and we just know that…

“A certain handsome older professor is to blame.”

Nuria blushed and stopped her walking looking to her feet. “Don't know what you're talking about,” she mumbled shyly.

“You do, but that's not the point. Everyone is going to notice and the jokes will be pretty bad. We want to help you out,” George said.

Nuria sighed and looked at the twins curiously. “What did you two have in mind?” She knew how mischievous they could be and it worried her just a little.

“We had a prank planned for the Slytherins this morning all you have to do is…”

“Get caught in it and say you got hurt. Everyone will think it's our fault and you can go about your day.” Fred smiled at her. He and George thought their plan was brilliant.

Nuria didn't like the plan, it sounded like something she should be stopping, but instead she went along with it. As the twins set up their prank she pretended to get caught up in it and fall down some stairs. She even let out a realistic scream. She docked 10 points from Gryffindor, winked at the boys and headed toward the great hall. 

Remus smiled as he saw Nuria come in. She looked absolutely stunning. He watched her walk toward him and noticed the slight limp, a sense of pride feeling him knowing he had fucked her well enough she was limping. When she took her seat beside him, he rested his hand on her thigh and rubbed softly. 

A blush instantly colored Nuria's cheeks. “What are you doing? Anyone could see you. I already had to pretend to get tripped up by the Weasleys’ prank to hide my limp,” she whispered.

Remus chuckled softly and turned his head toward her just a little. “As long as you don't act like anything is going on no one will notice. But to answer your question I wanted to touch you. You're mine and I'm allowed to do that.” He had wanted to feel her hot flesh under his hands since the moment he woke up. She filled most of his thoughts. After having her, tasting her, claiming her, she absolutely consumed him. It was hard for him to focus on anything else. All he could think about was getting her back to his room and doing it all over again. But he didn't want to overwhelm her and he didn't want her thinking that's all this was. 

No, Nuria meant more than that to him. Remus saw her as much more than a warm place to put his cock. He thought her kind, sweet, a really special girl who deserved to be loved and cared for. While he didn't think he was the right man to give her a future due to his monthly problem, he thought he could at least show her how a real man takes care of a woman. Then when she met the right guy, the one who could give her a good life, she would know how she was supposed to be treated. If he could give her nothing else this school year, he intended to at least give her a lot of happy memories.

Nuria thought over what he had said and it made her smile sheepishly. It was still hard for her to believe that Remus wanted her, but he did. Not only had he wanted her enough to be intimate with her last night, he was touching her leg now and talking of her being his. She honestly thought she was living someone else's life right now. How did the shy, chubby, Hufflepuff land Remus Lupin? It had to all be a dream. But then she felt Rowena climb up her shoulder and chirp at Remus and she knew it wasn't a dream. Somehow this was her life.

“You can touch me whenever you want, Da...Remus. I don't mind. I just don't want everyone mocking me. I worry about the jokes the students will make should they find out about us,” she admitted.

Remus shook his head. “Fear not Nuria. Should they try to mock you they'll be punished for it. You're a beautiful woman and I'm lucky to call you mine. Don't ever think so little of yourself. You have a beauty that should be flaunted.” He rubbed her knee tenderly before giving it a soft squeeze. Every word he spoke was the absolute truth. Just because she wasn't skinny didn't mean she wasn't beautiful. He actually thought it added to her beauty. The way she filled out clothes, her sexy curves, her deliciously grabbable ass...he shifted in his seat and had to think of other things. 

Nuria looked up at Remus with that same innocence she always had. “I'll try not to. It's just hard not to believe the bad stuff people say. You hear it long enough and you start to think it's the truth.” And that was what had happened with her. The entire time she was in school she was told she was fat, that no man would want someone like her. No man would ever look her way. Not when there were prettier girls, skinnier girls for them to chase after. For seven years she was bullied, even after school she still heard it, even if it wasn't as frequent. It made it hard for her not to believe it.

However Remus was slowly chipping away at that insecurity. He was starting to help her see her true worth. She wasn't quite there yet, it would take more time, but if he kept things up then he would eventually manage to convince her, she was beautiful.

Remus took a bite of his breakfast and watched her as she ate hers. Even doing that she looked beautiful to him. “Come with me to Hogsmeade next week. We can go wherever you want.” 

“Like a date?” Nuria asked. Did he really want people to see them together? She was a little shocked despite everything he had told her, but she was also happy. He actually wanted to be seen on a date with her.

“Yes like a date.”

“I would love to go, Remus.”


End file.
